


Drifting

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attacked by humans, and with Blackout dead - what did happen to Scorponok?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting

_Warning: energon leak detected. Stasis lock recommended. Yes/No._

No.

Master?

 _Error: command link inactive._

Where are you?

 _Error: communication hub damaged._

Where am I?

 _Error: Navigation program disabled._

Why did we come here?

 _Blackout...information... retrieve... hack... organic base... eliminate._

 _Error: memory fragmented. Initiate defragmentation. Yes/No._

No.

Recharge impossible. They are out there. Hunting. Chasing. Must stay aware. Can’t stay in one place. Hide. Burrow. Yes. Can’t track me underground.

No. Pain. Pain. Pain.

 _Initiating analysis: fragmented organic material. Organic designation: sand._

Everywhere. In every joint, every cog, every servo. Abrasion. Irritation.

Master? I need you.

 _Warning: core systems overheating. Initiate cooling. Yes/No._

Yes.

 _Error: coolant lines contaminated. Unable to initiate._

 _Warning: critical energon loss. Initiating stasis in five, four..._

Master?

 _...three, two..._

Help.

 _...one._


End file.
